royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Redlyn Red
Chapter 1 (The Destiny of the Red Slippers) I am Redlyn Red daughter of Laura the princess who wears the red shoes. I just love dancing with all my heart. I wanted to be the fairest dancer of all the land, even though my mother was a rebel who decide to have her own destiny. Cause in the real main story is the princess dies after the red shoes. But it doesn’t matter if I follow a rebel’s heart and I can become a royal and live my happily ever after. my mother doesn't want to die in the ending part of her story, she wanted to dance all her life. Well in my main story I supposed to dance Forever After non-stop, but my mother can handle that. She decided that her own destiny is to Dance For Life anytime she wants. And she can stop dancing anytime she wants too. That way she can do more stuff she loves to do like singing or making shoes. Even though I thought my mother was a royal but she's a rebel in her heart because she does want to die forever after and let this sadness to really happen. Even though, I am still following my mom’s true heart desire, no matter what. It's so dreamy:) Speaking of dreamy Mitchell Cobbler, Son of the Shoemaker is super cute.He can make shoes under one minute. Isn't he clever? Oh and he also carries my red shoe boxes all in one, but he can be a little clumsy of it but still smart! Oh and handsome too as my prince charming. AWW:D SOO Super Duper Adorable:D Chapter 2 ( My Cousin Denise Dutchlace) Denise Dutchlace is my cousin,she's also my very best friend. My Aunt Denisa is a really good dancer she can dance with her klomps, even though she is Dutch, Unlike my mom she's a little bit German. My mom is the best dancer of ever after but my auntie is also the best dancer ever after too. The klomps are just too tight! No offense, but wearing the wood shoes just makes me felt very uncomfortable.I loved taking selfies with my bestie! My best cousin! But Denise is not just my only best friend Ever After, Isabelle Roseline is my very best friend ever after too, she's a daughter of the rose princess who is permanently such in a tower of roses and trying to find her true love. Isabelle’s true love is Robert Dell son of the Farmer in the Dell. Chapter 3 (The Cuteness of True Love) True love, know as my cute Little Charmers! What I mean is, Mitchell Cobbler is a cute cutie! His face has chubby cheeks, precious eyes,he is super duper funny and soo cute adorable. I always wanted to kiss upon his cute little nose to his cute baby lips. And his nose is cute as a button, AWW:D But not all Prince Charmings have to be handsome all the time, They can be super cute like baby bunnies and kittens, oh! I can't stand of cuteness! I love oh speaking of cuteness! AWW:D I noticed that Erika Magorium granddaughter of Mr Magorium, she loves everything that is wonderful and super magical. And like I said, she's also my best friend too, and she loves cute stuff too, like baby animals, real life stuff animals, baby dolls, and cute adorable dresses to dress up. I don't know what Wonderland language is all about, but she is also cute, adorable, and super duper funny just like my cute prince charming. Category:JanelleMeap's Stories Category:The True Stories of the Characters Category:Redlyn Red Pages Category:The Red Shoes Category:Princesses